


She Keeps On Growing, Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Day of School, Fluff, Lance is the emotional parent, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), but don't let that fool you Keith is close to crying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: The two times Keith and Lance take their daughter's into their first day of school.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900
Comments: 73
Kudos: 436





	She Keeps On Growing, Slipping Through My Fingers All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by Slipping Through My Fingers by ABBA (listen to it for dem feels)
> 
> also this series has officially has over 100k words! thank you to those who have come this far and read every single one of those 100k words ❤

Lance always remembered being so excited for the first day of school as a kid. He did, however, remember how annoying it was when his mother would shed a few tears as she took photos of him and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Now he completely understood what she went through as he and Keith walked with Vivian into the kindergarten classroom.

It was Vivian’s first day of school and Lance was already trying to hold back a dam of tears. Where had all that time gone where she was just a little baby? Unable to walk, speech so jumbled that only he could decipher her mess of baby babble? Now she was not a baby or a toddler, she was a schoolgirl, going to school and starting a new chapter in her life.

Lance couldn’t even look down at her as she chatted away because he knew if he caught sight of her with her school backpack and pigtails he was going to lose it.

Once they reached the classroom, Lance noticed all the other parents around saying goodbye to their children. Some were shedding a few tears, some probably happy to get the kids off to school finally.

There were kids that were obviously a little nervous about starting school, which was to be expected. It was a big thing to be around all these new faces in an unfamiliar environment.

His daughter was not one of those people. She was practically jumping up and down with delight, completely unaware that all her papa wanted to do was hold her down by the shoulders to keep her raring on from ahead.

“Are you excited, Vee?” He heard Keith ask. Vivian grinned, nodding her head and making her pigtail swing. Keith kneeled down and gave her a big cuddle which almost, _almost_ was enough to start the tears.

Lance's husband gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek after the hug and tucked some free hair behind her ear.

“Be good for your teacher, no trouble on the first day, okay?” He asked her with a playful smile, giving her sides a tickle which made her giggle.

“Pinky promise!” She said as she held up her little finger. Keith did the same and they locked pinkies together with a giggle.

As she continued to laugh, he noticed Keith pausing, smiling at her gently. He seemed to be having the same moment where he was thinking similarly to Lance about where all the time went. After a few long seconds he stood up straight and stepped back, giving him a look, insinuating it was Lance’s turn.

Lance took a deep breath and crouched down in front of his little girl. Each and every day she looked and acted a little more like Rachel, yet she was still her own person, entirely herself. So full of wonder for the world she was growing in and learning about, bursting with so much potential.

He cupped her cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re gonna have so much fun today, are you excited to make some new friends?” He asked. Even though Lance didn’t feel ready to take her to school, he knew she was beyond ready to go. Like Lance and Rachel, she was a little social butterfly. She needed to spread those extroverted wings of hers.

“Yeah!”

“Make sure you include everyone, okay? If there’s someone by themselves go introduce yourself and become friends. Some kids are a bit nervous about today so you need to make them feel comfortable.”

“I will papa!”

“Good girl,” he said softly with a smile. “You know, your mami would be _really_ proud of you. But if you ever feel alone or scared, which is completely okay because all this is very new to you, just know she was going to be there the whole time, watching over you.”

Vivian gave a firm nod, reaching for her papa again for another hug. By the way she held on tight made Lance feel like this was definitely more for his sake than her own. He really needed it too. It gave him a moment to wipe his eyes without her seeing.

He pulled back and gave her another quick kiss to the forehead. As he stood a woman walked over with a soft smile.

“Hello,” she said, addressing the three of them, but mainly looking to Vivian. “I’m Miss Frenchie, I’m going to be your teacher this year!” She said excitedly to Vivian who stared up at her in awe. “What’s your name?”

“Vivian!”

“Well Vivian, would you like to come over and meet some of your classmates? They’re really excited to meet you!” Vivian nodded her head quickly, already reaching her hand up to take Miss Frenchie’s. With her free hand she waved to her parents.

“Bye papa! Bye daddy!”

“Have a good day sweetheart, we will be here to pick you up!” Lance reminded her. She nodded and affirmed that she had heard him, before giving a final wave as she reached a big table with some of the kids.

Keith and Lance both let out a huge breath, the hard part was over. They were lucky, really. There were kids crying as their parents left because they didn’t want them to go. Lance was glad Vivian wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t have the heart to leave her without a smile.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand as they left the classroom, walking back to the car quietly.

“That was harder than I thought,” Keith admitted, surprising him. To Lance, Keith looked so certain and confident about it. “I can’t believe she’s at school now.”

“I know. It feels like it was only last year that she took her first steps,” Lance sighed. “And her backpack was way too big for her,” he sniffled. “And like, I’m really happy that she wasn’t upset, but was she a bit _too_ excited to leave us?”

Keith chuckled, also sounding a little choked up. “Yeah, I’m almost offended.”

They both laugh a little, husked up with emotion but it didn’t help to lighten the mood.

That’s one first day done and dusted.

* * *

Niana’s first day of school compared to Vivian’s was practically the polar opposite.

Niana wasn’t as outgoing and loud as Vivian was at her age. She wasn’t shy, per se. She however was quiet and wasn’t the type to throw herself into conversations with people she didn’t know.

It was hard to take it in in a very different way, because Vivian was so ready to join the group while Niana stayed very close to Lance and Keith as they walked in. Hesitant and cautious was definitely how he would describe her as the family of four walked into the world classroom.

Vivian was very insistent that she was going to walk her little sister into her class, despite the fact today was also a very big day for her. Today was her day of high school. It should be illegal that both of his children had such big days today because Lance could barely handle one first day, let alone two. He was going to be emotionally exhausted after all this.

But for now, they just had to get Niana to let Lance go so she could join her classmates.

Lance and Keith both knelt down to their youngest’s level.

“Hey Bug, it’s okay to be a little nervous,” Keith said softly, brushing some straight, black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear like he always did with Vivian. “But I promise it’s going to get easier.”

Niana didn’t seem convinced and held on tighter to Lance's leg, which just made him want to cry even more.

“I don’t want to go,” she murmured. Of course that just broke both of their hearts. Keith even flinched, then looked up at Lance with worried eyes.

They should’ve known that it was going to be the big sister that was going to save the day.

“Come on Bug,” Vivian encouraged, grabbing her hand and swinging it, probably attempting to give her some energy. “You’re going to have so much fun! You’re going to get to learn about numbers and arts and craft,” she insisted to her little sister. “It’s definitely going to be more fun than _my_ first day of school. I'm going to be doing algebra, _bleh_ ,” she said adding a sick noise at the end like she was grossed out. Niana giggled but still didn’t let go, yet she loosened her grip.

“She’s right, you know,” Lance added, giving her a kiss to the temple. “You’re going to have so much more fun here than we are today. Your dad and I are going to work and Vivian is also going to school.”

Niana smiled to the ground and twisted shyly. Their small progress was ruined as a group of kids squealed with laughter across the room. Her smile died down, turning anxious.

“Are you nervous about the other kids?” Keith asked.

“Loud,” she explained.

“That’s okay,” Lance insisted. “Sometimes we are super loud when we have lots of fun, right?”

Niana nodded reluctantly.

Vivian grinned. “And if anyone gives you any grief, you,” she said, poking Niana in the middle of the forehead, which made her giggle, “-you tell them that your big sister will come and beat them up.”

“Vivian!” Lance scolded. Both of his daughters went into a fit of giggles while Keith just shook his head with a smile.

“How about,” Vivian started over. “I come over with you to say hi to some kids. Would that be less scary? Also you’ll look _way_ cooler with me than these two old men.”

Lance was going to complain about being called old but stopped when he saw Niana pause to consider. Finally, letting Lance go, she took Vivian’s outstretched hand.

Vivian gave both her parents a sneaky smile as she tugged her sister‘s hand. “Say goodbye to papa and Dad!”

Niana looked over her shoulder and gave a timid wave, which her parents waved back. Trying to act enthusiastic to give her a little confidence, to prove that this wasn’t a scary thing.

Vivian didn’t stop for them to have any more heartfelt goodbyes, pulling Niana over to where another group of kids stood, obviously introducing them all.

“Oh man, I’m so glad Vivian was here,” Lance admitted quietly to his husband. “I was seconds away from crying and taking her home. She looked so nervous. The way she was holding onto my leg?” Lance shook his head in dismay.

“I’m not going to lie, I was getting a bit misty eyed there for a bit,” Keith said. “A bit different from Vivian’s first day.”

“Very,” Lance agreed.

Not too much longer later, Vivian bounced back, a devious grin plastering her face. “Hold your applause caregivers, fathers of mine, I know I’m a genius and all, but I am still just an ordinary girl.”

Keith snorted a laugh while Lance spoke. “An ordinary girl who is about to become very late for her first day of high school.”

“One late day of many,” she smiled wistfully.

“Absolutely not, come on, Zoe and Cassie are waiting for you.”

It was only when he spotted Niana sitting with some kids, a small smile on her face, that he felt confident enough to leave. They left the classroom with one last wave to the youngest McClain, once out of the room and out of Niana’s sight that was when Lance started to feel the tears.

“I can’t believe my baby is at school,” he said, wiping his eyes. “Oh shut up you two,” he hissed as his husband and daughter laughed at his misery.

“Here come the tears,” Vivian snickered.

“Honestly I’m surprised they didn’t come out earlier,” Keith said.

“It’s an emotional day! Both of my babies are growing up!”

“High school isn’t that big of a deal –”

“It’s a _huge_ deal!” Lance exasperated, not missing her amused smile.

“Whatever you say papa,” she said as they all got into the car.

“Keith,” he said, shoving his husband by the shoulder. “Tell your daughter that high school is a big deal.”

“High school is a big deal.”

“See!”

“Once it’s over it won’t really matter.”

“ _Keith_!”

“You just have to make good choices. Stay with Cassie and Zoe and keep in a good crowd. If you become a little shit like I was in high school I’m sending you off to boarding school where you have to wear an ugly uniform.”

“ _Dad!”_ She shrieked with horror. From the backseat she didn’t see the little smirk on Keith's face or Lance trying to cover his chuckle.

“Just don’t be a little shit head and you'll be all fine. Focus on your studies.

Lance heard a grumbling from the backseat that made the two adults both quietly chuckle at. She stayed quiet for a little bit until Lance started to throw questions at her again.

“Are you nervous?”

She looked up at the rearview mirror to meet the reflection of his eyes. “Not really... Kinda? I don’t know. They always make such a big deal out of how different high school is to Middleschool. I don’t really know what to expect.”

“It will be a little different. More people to meet and different lessons to learn. But you’ll be fine, sweet pea. Stay open minded to it all and you will get the best out of the experience.”

Vivian nodded, face scrunched up a little as if she was seriously taking on that advice.

They pulled up to the street just next to where the school entrance was, right where Vivian promised to meet Cassie and Zoe. Sure enough the two girls were standing there with wide, excited smiles and waving their arms as the car pulled over.

Cassie ran over to the car and waved as Vivian got out of her seat and opened the door. The blonde girl pointed downwards, indicating for Lance to wind down his window.

“Mr McClain,” she said to Lance and then looked to Keith. “Mr McClain.”

“Cassie, Zoe,” Keith greeted.

“Are you girls excited for your first day as high schoolers?” Lance asked Cassie and Zoe.

“Of course we are Mr McClain. How was Bug on her first day?”

“Oh god don’t remind papa, it’ll start the water works again,” Vivian said as she finally reached them after grabbing her backpack from the boot of the car.

“We should probably go,” Zoe said as she looked at her smart watch. Orientation starts in 10 minutes and I have no idea where we need to go.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road!” Cassie cheered and before she left she looked back to Keith and Lance. “And don’t you worry if any of those senior boys try to chat up Vivian I’m going to do a _kapow, smack bam_ moment and break their nose or something.”

Both the parents snicker at her enthusiastic response, while Vivian giggled at her friend and playfully shoved her arm.

“You’re such a loser,” Vivian snickered and then poked her head through the open window. “Alright fam, I’ll see you later then. Kinda offended that you haven’t started crying yet but I know as soon as I walk away you will so it’s all good.”

“Don’t use that smart ass mouth with me, I’ll send you to boarding school,” Keith teased. Vivian responded by poking her tongue out at him.

“You’re right though, I am going to start crying soon as you walk away,” Lance said, which made Vivian smile. “But before those tears start, I just want to say that I hope you have an amazing day, and that your mami would be so, so proud of you.”

Her smile softened kindly.

“She would be proud of you too Papa.”

There was so much of Rachel's beauty to be found in Vivian. From her features to her kind and passionate heart. He was really lucky to be able to help raise such a gentle soul like hers.

In his opinion, she might be growing too fast for his liking, but she really was such a great kid.

“Thank you Vivi, now you three go and kick high school ass!”

Cassie whooped at his statement while Zoe and Vivian laughed. She gave them one final wave goodbye before turning to walk with her friends. The three of them chatting in anticipation.

“She’s right,” Keith said as they watched her walk away. The husbands both looked at each other before Keith continued. “Rachel would have been really proud of you. You did good. She’s going to be just fine in high school.”

Lance grabbed his husband’s hand and smiled. “Don’t sell yourself short. We _both_ did good. I know Rachel would’ve loved you.”

That hadn’t been the first time Lance assured Keith that his sister would’ve loved him, and would’ve highly approved of him being a father to her daughter.

“I can’t believe she’s in high school. I can’t believe that little baby that I met and danced with in the hospital has grown up so much. Don’t get me _started_ on Bug, it only feels like last year that we were teaching her to walk and having competitions to see whose name she would say first. I can’t believe we’ve grown up so much. We are like, old now.”

Keith sighed in agreement. “I feel old. That was a lot. Now stop with all that nostalgia crap I’m going to cry,” Keith grumbled as he turned the car on.

“Oh god,” Lance said as they got back on the road. “I just realised something. Vivian is going to be an adult in four years. We only have _four more years_ before our baby runs off into the world and leaves us forever! Then it will be Bug and then we’re gonna be on our own and old and gross!” Lance wailed.

“Shut it,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “You’re going to make me cry and I’m gonna crash the car because I won’t be able to see!”

“What happened to the time so what are young and hot Dads?”

“We are still both in our 30's.”

“Yeah! _Late_ 30's!”

“I mean…” Keith started with a grin growing as he drove. “If you _really_ want to prove our youth, we have a whole house empty, kid free…”

Lance slowly turned his head to look at his husband with a surprised smirk. “This is why I love you, you smart bastard. Taking every opportunity as it comes. Better pick up your speed before we get any older.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and also liked seeing Vivian a little older (i have a whole future update dedicated to teenage Vivian because she's fun to write)
> 
> See you next time ♥♥♥♥


End file.
